Liebesbrief
by Mikoto Yutaka
Summary: Kepadamu yang tercinta, kukirimkan sepucuk surat cinta manis ke kotak hatimu.


Miko: Halo semnuanya! Ini fanfic KuroPica pertama Miko, makanya ceritanya mungkin ga terlalu bagus (toh, saya bukan penggemar KuroPica). Yah, karena niatnya bikin oneshot, makanya Miko menghilangkan beberapa bagian detail (supaya ga teralu panjang dan saya agak males juga). Fanfic ini dibuat untuk hadiah ulang tahun (yang terlambat) kakakku yang tercinta; Nona Whitypearl.(Maaf telat) Selamat membaca! *smile*

* * *

Disclaimer: Kalau saya yang punya HXH, Leorio akan kupasangkan dengan Kurapica! *digaplok*

Genre: Romance, angst (I'm king of angst! XD)

Pairing: KuroXFem!Pica

Warning: AU, OOC, ending gantung, dan beberapa typo

Tidak menerima silent reader! You read it, you review it!

Happy reading! :)

* * *

Aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sebelum kita bertemu

Aku memimpikanmu dalam hidupku

Aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sebelum kita bertemu

Aku sudah menunggu seumur hidupku

.

.

.

LIEBESBRIEF

Kurapica Kuruta keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Menatap sunyi langit pagi. Menghirup udara dingin bulan Desember. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggigil sejenak dan mendesah. Dia terdiam menatap asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Asap itu membuat awan tipis kecil dan segera menghilang dibawa angin. Kurapica mengancing seluruh kancing mantelnya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut gaun tidur tipis dibalik mantel cokelat.

Gadis itu kemudian merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat beramplop biru. Dengan mata safirnya, dia memperhatikan surat itu dalam diam. Setelah itu, Kurapica berjalan santai menuju kotak pos terdekat.

Jalanan yang sepi, udara dingin menyengat. Langkah lebar. Pandangan kebawah. Kedua tangan masing-masing berada di kantung mantel. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat suratnya.

Sampai di kotak surat, dia kembali membisu menatap kotak besar merah dengan lambang merpati pos itu. Menit berikutnya, dia mengeluarkan suratnya, memperhatikan amplopnya dengpan dan belakang, lalu memasukannya ke kotak suart itu. Dan Kurapica Kuruta kembali menatap langit pagi berawan putih.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya sebuah suara yang familiar. Kurapica menengok dan mendapati Bibi Mito—pemilik toko wine—sedang menyapu halaman tokonya.

Kurapica menjawab singkat; "Mengirim surat."

"Oh ya? Untuk siapa?"

Kurapica tersenyum lembut. Pipinya menghangat dan merona merah muda sementara mata birunya bersinar cemerlang, "Untuk dia yang kucinta."

~Liebesbrief~

Kurapica keluar dari ruang apartemennya dengan berpakaian lengkap untuk bekerja; kemeja sutera biru cerah dengan renda di bagian dada, celana bahan hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam berhak rendah, mantel cokelat tebal, syal belang hitam-putih. Setelah mengunci ruangannya, gadis itu berjalan kebawah, menuju lantai dasar apartemennya.

Sampai di lantai dasar, dia menuju kotak-kotak surat yang berada di tembok apartemen. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak mencari namanya, sesudah menemukannya, dia membukanya dan matanya menggelap saat tak menemukan apapun disana.

"Ada surat yang ditujukan padamu, Kurapica?" Tanya Bibi Mito—yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

Kurapica langsung menutup kotak suratnya dan berbalik menghadap wanita setengah baya berambut cokelat itu, "Tidak, tidak ada."

"Begitu?" Wajah wanita itu langsung menunjukkan simpati yang jujur, "Jangan putus harapan, suatu saat nanti… pasti…"

Kurapica hanya tersenyum membisu pada wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu. "Ya, aku percaya akan hal itu." Katanya, "Bagaimana dengan anda? Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? Bukankah saat ini toko anda seharusnya sudah buka?"

"Ah, aku melupakan suatu hal disini, jadi aku kembali lagi." Jawab Bibi Mito sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau mau pergi ke kantor?"

"Ya, begitulah." Kurapica terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia katakan. "Aku permisi dulu." Kurapica tersenyum dan berbalik pergi.

Bibi Mito mendesah saat memperhatikan sosok Kurapica yang perlahan menjauh. Langkah gadis itu terlihat kuat dan monoton, tapi wanita dewasa itu tak bisa ditipu dengan kekuatan yang hanya tampak dari luar.

Kurapica Kuruta itu lemah.

Setelah mengambil benda yang dia lupakan—kunci gudang wine—Bibi Mito kembali menuju tokonya. Sepatu hak rendahnya berbunyi dengan irama tetap di atas jalanan dari batu yang datar. Sesampainya di depan toko miliknya, dia melihat Shalnark—seorang tukang pos—sedang mengosongkan isi kotak pos yang tepat berada di depan tokonya.

"Selamat pagi, Shalnark." Sapa wanita baik hati itu dengan senyuman lembut.

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah berjongkok itu langsung mengenali si pemilik suara, dia menengok dan balas menyapa dengan senyuman lebar; "Selamat pagi, Nona Mito."

"Seperti biasa, kau sudah rajin bekerja dari pagi." Ujar Bibi Mito sembari membuka kunci pintu tokonya.

Shalnark tertawa sopan, "Anak muda sepertiku hanya bisa bertahan hidup dari musim dingin yang kejam kalau bekerja keras." Pemuda jenaka itu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengosongkan isi kotak pos merah dan mengisi tas cokelatnya sepenuh yang bisa ditampung.

"Kau benar-benar seorang pekerja keras yang patut ditiru. Kuharap, kau bisa segera naik jabatan." Canda Bibi Mito.

Shalnark nyengir dan hendak menjawab ketika dia melihat sebuah amplop berwarna biru cerah. Pemudah bermata bulat itu tersenyum simpati dan mengangkat surat itu untuk memperlihatkannya pada Bibi Mito, "Tampaknya dia masih belum menyerah, ya?" Katanya sembari mengayunkan amplop tersebut.

Bibi Mito hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat mengenali amplop milik Kurapica yang baru saja dimasukkannya kedalam kotak pos itu pagi-pagi sekali.

Shalnark mengumpulkan beberapa lembar surat terakhir, memasukkan surat Kurapica, mengunci kembali kotak surat, berdiri dan membetulkan posisi topinya, "Sebenarnya, ketua tim-ku sudah menyuruhku untuk membuang surat ini, tapi aku tak punya hati untuk melakukannya." Shalnark kembali menatap Bibi Mito dan memberikannya senyuman penuh pengertian, "Mungkin aku akan dimarahi lagi." Dengan cengiran lebarnya yang terakhir, Shalnark mengayunkan tangannya pada Bibi Mito dan beranjak pergi.

~Liebesbrief~

Begitu memasuki kantor penerbitan yang luar biasa sibuk tersebut, tidak ada waktu bagi Kurapica Kuruta untuk bermuram durja karena dia langsung diserbu oleh beberapa rekan kerjanya.

"Kurapica, coba lihat rencana kover majalah bulan ini, mana yang lebih bagus menurutmu?"

"Hmm… kurasa yang warnanya lembut lebih bagus."

"Kurapica," Orang kedua memanggilnya, "bab terakhir dari cerita bersambung karya Martha sudah dikirimkan lewat fax."

"Berikan padaku, akan segera kuperiksa." Kurapica mengambil amplop besar cokelat berisi cerita bersambung.

"Kurapica," Orang ketiga memanggilnya, "kita berhasil membuat janji dengan dengan Ponzu si penyanyi yang sedang terkenal itu."

"Bagus, segera susun daftar pertanyaan dan berikan padaku setelah selesai sesegera mungkin!"

Dan disambung dengan orang keempat, "Kurapica, ini daftar materi untuk edisi bulan depan."

"Baik, terimakasih banyak, Fitzgerald." Kurapica kembali menerima amplop cokelat besar.

"Kurapica," Orang kelima memanggilnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tak punya waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak. "Ada telepon dari Neon, kumpulan puisinya sudah selesai dan dia memintamu untuk datang mengambil naskahnya. Dia tak bisa datang kemari karena kepalanya pusing akibat tidak tidur selama dua hari."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi kesana."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan naskah cerita bersambung itu? Itu harus selesai diperiksa dan disempurnakan sore ini juga." Keluh orang kedua yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membacanya sepanjang perjalanan." Dan Kurapica Kuruta langsung beranjak pergi dengan dua amplop cokelat di tangannya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju stasiun kereta. Sepatu haknya berbunyi dengan irama cepat. Gadis itu membeli tiket kereta tanpa basa-basi dan langsung menuju gerbongnya.

Lima menit setelah dia duduk, kereta mulai berjalan. Mendesah lelah, Kurapica memasukkan amplop berisi materi ke dalam tasnya dan membuka amplop berisi naskah untuk dibaca. Mata samuderanya bergerak cepat dan pupennya menari-nari di atas kertas. Dia melingkari beberapa kata disana-sini dan menulis catatan kecil dibawah lingkaran. Menggaris beberapa poin yang dianggap perlu diperbaiki dan mencoret beberapa poin yang dianggap tidak penting.

Perjalanan berakhir dalam waktu 25 menit. Setelah keluar dari stasiun kereta gadis itu memanggil taksi dan menuju mansion Neon Nostrade. Di dalam taksi-pun, Kurapica tidak berhenti mengecek naskah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Gadis cerdas itu tidak pernah membiarkan pikirannya istirahat. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tak ingin pikirannya istirahat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia mencapai tujuannya, membayar taksinya dan menuju kamar Neon yang sudah dihapalnya. Sebelum memencet bel, Kurapica memeriksa jamnya untuk memastikan apakah dia datang terlalu lama atau tidak, karena Neon pasti akan merajuk bila merasa Kurapica datang terlambat.

Setelah yakin bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu lama, dia memencet belnya. Tetapi hal yang tidak diduga terjadi; pintu terbuka dengan cepat dan Neon Nostrade siap mengayunkan tongkat sapu dengan wajah luar biasa marah pada siapapun yang ada dihadapannya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN MERAMAL ORANG BUSUK SEPERTIMU!" Pekik Neon sembari mengayunkan gagang sapu tersebut.

"Tung— NEON!" Kurapica menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas kepala untuk melindungi diri sembari menutup matanya secara bersamaan, dan tepat sebelum gagang sapu itu mengenai kepalanya, Neon berhasil mengenali Kurapica dan menghentikan ayunannya.

"Ku—kurapica?"

Menit berikutnya, kedua gadis tersebut sudah berada dalam ruangan Neon, duduk berhadap-hadapan di sofa yang empuk dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas dihadapan mereka untuk meredakan suasana tegang.

"Wah, maaf… maaf, ya Kurapica." Kata Neon sembari mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya, "Aku bukannya bermaksud memukulmu, kukira kau orang lain."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kurapica sambil menyeruput cokelat panas nikmat buatan Neon.

"Ini naskah yang kujanjikan." Neon menyerahkan dua amplop cokelat pada Kurapica. "Yang satu itu untuk kumpulan puisi dan yang satu lagi ramalan bintang untuk edisi bulan ini."

"Terimakasih, akan segera kuperiksa. Tolong beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk memeriksa kumpulan puisimu dan kita akan bertemu lagi minggu depan untuk membicarakan hal ini." Gadis berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan agendanya dan menulis jadwal untuk bertemu Neon minggu depan.

Neon hanya tersenyum saja melihat temannya sibuk menulis jadwal dan mulai memeriksa naskah ramalan bintang yang ditulisnya. Kemudian, mata cemerlang gadis itu menangkap amplop cokelat lain yang terdapat di samping Kurapica. Neon mengambilnya dan melihat isinya yang merupakan naskah cerita bersambung. Gadis peramal itu mendesah letih saat melihat tulisan tangan Kurapica disana-sini.

"Kau benar-benar rajin, ya?"

Kurapica mendongak dari naskah Neon dan mengernyit saat melihat temannya memegang pekerjaannya. "Kau tidak diperbolehkan melihat suatu karya yang belum sepenuhnya sempurna, Neon."

"Iya, iya jangan marah." Neon mengembalikan pekerjaan Kurapica sesegera mungkin. "Kau terlalu sibuk, Kurapica. Kau bisa sakit kalau begini terus. Beristirahatlah, ambil cuti untuk dua atau tiga hari dan—"

"Tidak." Kurapica memotong kata-kata Neon, "Aku tidak mau istirahat. Aku harus sibuk. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan otakku istirahat. Kalau tidak, aku…"

Neon hanya memandang Kurapica, yang sedang menunduk, dengan tatapan sedih bercampur simpati saat keheningan mendalam dan penuh arti menimpa mereka. "Kau masih menulis surat?"

Kurapica mendongak dan menjawab perlahan. "Iya… aku masih melakukannya. Terimakasih atas saranmu itu." Kurapica menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Dengan mengirimkannya, aku merasa terselamatkan."

Neon menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tak punya hati untuk menerawang jauh ke lubuk hati paling dalam Kurapica walau dia mampu melakukannya. Hanya mendengar nada suaranya saja jiwa Neon tersayat silet yang bernama kasih sayang. Nada itu berisi keputusasaan, kehancuran hati, jiwa yang remuk, dan tangisan yang tak terucap.

Setelah itu, sepuluh menit kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama keluar dari ruangan Neon. Gadis peramal itu ingin memberikan beberapa ramalan pribadi langsung pada klien-kliennya untuk menjamin kerahasiaan isi ramalan. Dan mereka berduapun akhirnya berjalan bersama-sama.

~Liebesbrief~

Kuroro Lucifer mengernyit saat melihat sebuah amplop familiar tergeletak di meja Shalnark. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sangat mengenali ampop tersebut. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya, tapi dia tahu persis surat bermasalah itu. Surat bermasalah itu terus menerus datang sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dengan kesal, dia memanggil bawahannya yang bandel itu. "SHALNARK!"

"Ya! Ada apa, pak?" Shalnark datang dari luar ruangan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Kuroro mengayunkan surat tersebut di depan wajah Shalnark seelegan mungkin.

"Emm…" Shalnark meremas ujung kemejanya dan menjawab dengan tergagap, "Itu sebuah surat?"

Kuroro menghela nafas jengkel, "Ini adalah surat bermasalah yang sudah kularang untuk diterima lagi. Kau tahu apa alasannya?"

"Emm… tidak… tahu?"

Kuroro menjitak bawahannya, "Karena surat ini tidak beralamat! Dasar bodoh! Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menerimanya! Surat ini sudah membusuk di gudang surat dingin sebanyak satu kardus dan aku mulai kesal melihatnya."

"Ta—tapi…" Shalnark mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Kuroro.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau besok aku melihat surat ini lagi, aku akan memotong gajimu!" Dengan perintah terakhir itu, Kuroro Lucifer keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintu sekuat yang dia bisa dan menuju ruang kerjanya sendiri.

Entah siapa yang mengirimkan surat tanpa alamat yang menyebalkan itu, tapi surat itu sudah datang sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Terus menerus datang dan setiap hari selalu ada. Selalu, dengan amplop yang sama persis. Entah apa isinya dan entah siapa yang mengirimkannya sengaja tidak menulis alamat atau tidak, surat itu membuatnya kesal. Kuroro masuk ke ruangannya, duduk di kursi besar dibelakang meja kerja dan mengusap dahinya yang berkerut dengan jemarinya seraya mendesah letih;

Surat yang terbungkus amplop biru polos tanpa alamat itu bertambah lagi hari ini. Dan besok dia akan datang lagi.

~Liebesbrief~

Kurapica bersama beberapa rekan kerjanya sedang menuju sebuah restaurant yang murah meriah untuk makan malam sesudah bekerja seharian penuh. Pekerjaan mereka sudah nyaris selesai dan tinggal memberikan sedikit sentuhan akhir. Besok, pekerjaan mereka akan selesai sepenuhnya. Itulah alasan mereka memaksa Kurapica untuk ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Awalnya gadis berambut pirang itu menolak, tapi dengan dorongan kuat dari seluruh tim-nya, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan mereka.

Mereka sedang berbincang dengan riuhnya saat tiba-tiba mata biru Kurapica menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus, mata hitam, kulit putih, dan semua yang dikenakannya berwarna hitam mulai dari topi, kemeja, rompi, celana panjang, mantel, dan sepatunya.

Kurapica yakin betul kalau dia mengenali pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu langsung memisahkan dirinya dari rombongan rekan kerjanya dan mengejar pemuda itu. Dia tidak menghiraukan seruan teman-teman yang memanggilnya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah cara untuk mencapai pemuda itu. Dengan tangan langsingnya, gadis itu mendorong kesamping orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia terus berlari, sampai akhirnya dia mampu menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda yang dikejarnya dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk melihatnya.

Tapi perasaan Kurapica langsung berubah menjadi kecewa dan dingin saat melihat wajah pemuda tersebut. Hatinya mengirimkan sinyal ke otaknya. Sebuah sinyal yang menjerit-jerit memekakkan telinga, mengusik jiwa, menghancurkan seluruh harapan…

Bukan. Bukan dia.

"Ah, uh… aku…" Kurapica tergagap di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah. "Maaf, aku salah mengenalimu dengan orang lain. Kukira, kau… ah, aku minta maaf."

Lalu dengan hati yang kosong dia kembali ke rombongan teman-temannya. "Aku… kurasa aku sedang tidak sehat." Jelas Kurapica singkat saat teman-temannya bertanya siapa yang dia kejar. "Jadi… kurasa aku pulang saja."

Segala protes teman-temannya terdengar jauh di telinganya yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya pulang ke ruangannya, mengurung diri di sana dan…

"Biar kuantar kau pulang." Kata seorang pemuda.

Kurapica mendongak dan menyadari bahwa Leorio sedang meremas pundaknya dengan lembut. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat, mungkin kau sakit. Jadi, biar aku—"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu…" Kurapica menyingkirkan tangan Leorio perlahan dari bahunya, "Aku… pulang sendiri saja." Tanpa mendengarkan seruan Leorio yang memanggil namanya, Kurapica berlari pulang. Dia tidak peduli seberapa letih kakinya, dia tidak peduli betapa otot-ototnya menjerit, dia tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang ditabraknya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya secepat mungkin, membuka kuncinya secepat kilat, masuk ke dalam benteng pertahanan terakhirnya, dan menguncinya kembali.

Setelah yakin bahwa akhirnya dia sudah terpisah dari dunia luar dan sepenuhnya terkurung dalam dunianya sendiri, Kurapica merosot dengan punggungnya bersandar di pintu. Dia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Membiarkan air mata mulai mengalir bebas tanpa isak tangis.

Dia frustrasi, hancur dari dalam, jiwanya rusak, hatinya terkoyak, raganya letih, kepalanya sakit. Dia putus asa, merasa terhilang, merasa tersesat di dunia, merasa kesepian di tengah banyak manusia, merasa takut dalam kegelapan, merasa bingung dalam cahaya.

Sebuah imaji akan seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus kembali terlihat di angannya.

"Tidak…"

Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah senyuman menjengkelkan yang percaya diri, tapi anehnya Kurapica selalu berdebar bilamana melihatnya.

"Hentikan…"

Pemuda itu tertawa, Kurapica tak bisa melihat matanya, tapi tetap saja dia tahu kalau pemuda itu tertawa.

"Kumohon…" Kurapica menutup telinganya. Berharap agar semua suara menghilang dari pendengarannya. Berharap semua inderanya lumpuh dan tak berfungsi. Berharap agar waktu terhenti. Berharap agar seluruh harapannya sirna…

_Siapa kau? Dimana dirimu? Mengapa… mengapa kau tak ada disisiku?_

~Liebesbrief~

Kurapica tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia ada di posisi tersebut. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya kusut, matanya lelah dan mengantuk, sakit kepalanya menolak untuk pergi, tapi walau demikian, anehnya, perasaannya sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Yang membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut adalah saat ini dirinya sedang memegang sekaleng bir yang sudah setengah kosong dan disekitarnya sendiri tersebar sekitar lima kaleng bir kosong.

Kurapica menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemarinya. _Sejak kapan aku mulai minum? _Mata safirnya memperhatikan kaleng bir itu tanpa ekspresi untuk sejenak kemudian menunduk. _Tubuhku bau bir… rasanya tidak enak…_ Dengan gerakan yang lambat, Kurapica berdiri, membiarkan kaleng bir terjatuh dari tangannya dan berjalan keluar ruangannya tanpa menguncinya kembali.

Udara malam yang dingin ditengah bulan Desember menghantam sosoknya. Dia berharap agar angin dingin bulan Desember mau membawa pergi penderitaannya. Kurapica setengah menyesali perbuatannya yang mengabaikan syal hangatnya. Untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sedikit, Kurapica memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam mantel tebalnya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Kurapica duduk di pinggir jalan dan memperhatikan dunia malam di kota yang gemerlap dengan lampu malam dan sisa-sisa salju.

_Sepi…_

Semua lampu rumah redup, hanya lampu di luar saja yang dibiarkan menyala. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terbangun di jalan itu. Tak seorang manusia pun berjalan di jalan itu. Atau mungkin ada orang yang berjalan di jalan itu hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Kurapica tidak tahu. Dan dia tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai batu yang keras dan dingin.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang. Suaranya rendah dan dingin. Nada suara seorang pemuda. "Nona? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Lihat wajahku!"

Pemuda itu menggenggam kedua pundak Kurapica dan memaksanya mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, Kurapica merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Mata warna langitnya terbelalak selebar-lebarnya, dia nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri untuk membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi. Gadis itu berkedap-kedip beberapa kali, berfikir mungkin wajah pemuda itu akan berubah bila dia melakukannya. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak menghilang ataupun berubah. Semua sarafnya menjerit saat hatinya memberikan sinyal pada otaknya;

Dia! Kau adalah dia!

"Nona, dengar, namaku Kuroro Lucifer. Dimana rumahmu, biar aku mengantarmu. Sepertinya kau sedang sakit, wajahmu pucat sekali dan tubuhmu nyaris membeku."

_Aah… ini suaramu… _Kurapica mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut dan jantungnya berdebar saat merasakan hangatnya kulit manusia di kulit telapak tangannya. _Ini dirimu… _

"No— wah!"

Kurapica mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menarik pemuda itu kedalam sebuah pelukan. "Kalau ini mimpi, jangan biarkan aku terbangun." Bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu sambil menutup mata. "Darimana saja kau? Dimana kau berada selama ini? Mengapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Apakah—"

Kurapica mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

_Katakan kau cinta padaku…_

~Liebesbrief~

Kurapica terbangun dari tidurnya. Awalnya pikirannya masih melayang, dia tidak ingat kapan dia tertidur, kapan dia kembali ke rumah, dengan siapa dia—

Gadis itu terbelalak dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan bingung mengapa dia bisa berada di rumah. Dan yang paling membuatnya panik, dia tidak bisa menemukan pemuda yang dilihatnya kemarin malam dimanapun.

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_

Kurapica melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Mencari sosok yang dirindukannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Serangan panik menyiksanya, ketakutan melingkupinya. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja makannya.

'Kunci ruanganmu, Nona! –K.L—'

Kurapica tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang mengekspresikan kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kepuasaan, dan rasa terselamatkan. Gadis itu menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dan bersujud penuh syukur.

Dia nyata… dia hidup…

_Apakah surat cintaku sudah mencapai dirimu?_

~Liebesbrief~

Kuroro tiba tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari biasanya di tempat kerja. Kejadian semalam masih membingungkannya. Dia tidak mengenal gadis itu. Tapi mengapa dia berkata-kata seolah sudah mengenalnya sejak lama? Aroma tubuh gadis yang manis itu masih tersisa di hidungnya. Mata biru cemerlang menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba. Mengapa? Siapa dia? Mengapa dia bertanya apakah Kuroro masih mencintainya? Kuroro menggeleng dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Dengan malas, dia membuka laci meja kerjanya dan terkejut saat mendapati sepucuk surat beramplop biru polos. Itu adalah surat bermasalah yang didapatnya di meja kerja Shalnark, mungkin surat itu terbawa dan tersimpan di laci tanpa sadar.

Kuroro mengambil surat itu, memperhatikan amplop biru polosnya depan dan belakang. Penasaran, Kuroro mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya perlahan.

'_Kepadamu yang tercinta,_

_Dariku yang mencintaimu…_

_Apa kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja disini. Apa kau tahu? Aku memimpikanmu lagi malam ini. Akhir-akhir ini frekuensi untuk memimpikanmu semakin sering. Apa ini artinya aku begitu merindukanmu? Mimpiku malam ini, kita sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan di pinggir pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kita pernah pergi ke pantai sebelumnya?_

_Banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi yang paling penting aku ingin berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mencintaimu sepenuh jiwaku, aku mencintaimu walau kita tak pernah bersua…_

_Mungkin ini terdengar aneh… tapi aku sudah mencintaimu sebelum kita bertemu._

_Sekian suratku untukmu hari ini. Besok aku akan mengirim surat lagi._

_Sampai jumpa wahai dirimu yang kucinta._

_Dengan cinta,_

_Aku yang Mencitaimu._'

~Liebesbrief~

* * *

Miko: Who wants a sequel? Put your hands up! *ditampar Killua*


End file.
